


Static

by acornandroid



Series: Requests [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Commission fic, Hand Sex, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Robot Sex, Sex, Smut, android sex, bottom!simon, of course theres finger sucking i have to include it by this point, theyve got the bits for it idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acornandroid/pseuds/acornandroid
Summary: Before, he had never understood the human concept of making love, but this was love in the purest form.





	Static

**Author's Note:**

> fic for @rinatsea on Twitter

The unneeded gasp that shuddered through Simon’s body rocked him to his processing core. His entire body shivered and seized for a moment, feeling Markus still in front of him for a brief moment at the discovery.

 

What had started as just a simple peck to Markus’ lips in the middle of him reading had somehow developed into Simon being pressed firmly back against the wall and feeling utterly breathless and dizzy, even though both were physically impossible. It had turned into a frenzy, as if they couldn’t get enough of each other. Simon had turned up his sensors selfishly all the way, and vaguely wondered if Markus had too.

 

Well, if Markus hadn’t before he did now, because Simon’s reaction to him flicking his synthetic nipple had sent his entire world crashing to a full stop.

 

They had been experimenting more, watching things and learning. There were so many ways to be connected- humans had countless options. The list that Simon, though it took some time to get him to admit it, kept in his head was growing longer and longer each time he discovered something new.

 

A thousand and one ways he could have Markus pressed against him- Markus touching him—Markus inside him. Feeling him, coaxing him, taking him apart piece by piece and placing him back together again with the upmost care. It was all too much and not enough at the same time.

 

“Did you like that, Simon?” The way Markus breathed his name made him shift against the wall, making a small, curious sound. His mouth tried to form some sort of words to reply, then Markus unfairly pushed his thigh between Simon’s legs and everything went to static again.

 

The attachments they had gotten weeks ago were still something to get used to.

 

Simon tried to remember how to respond in the correct manner, but it was difficult to even begin to think with Markus’ hand relentlessly roaming his chest and stomach, pressing up against the ever-growing bulge in Simon’s now too-tight pants.

 

“M-Markus—” Even his voice sounded distorted by this point, wondering vaguely if he had turned his sensors up too high. Everything was too much now to even begin to think about turning them down as he started the steady rocking of his hips into a motion that felt right—just _right_.

 

He was staring at him now, like he always did. There was something within these moments, when they were pressed as close as possible, ignoring all warnings of overheating. Everything that should cause concern but felt so _good._ Markus’ gaze grew more intense then. Those mismatched eyes always seeming like they were pulling Simon apart at the seams in the best of ways. The blonde dropped his head back against the wall, staring up at him and trying to catch his synthetic breath. Simon knew he must look a sight, shirt pushed up as far as it could go without being removed. His pants had been pulled lower on his hips and his hair was standing on end. He was flushed blue in different splotches from the tips of his ears all the way down his chest. Markus was scanning over him—then leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips.

 

It would have been gentle and sweet, and it was to begin with, then Markus took his lower lip between his teeth and pulled. Simon’s hand shot out, gripping his partner’s shoulder tightly.

 

Markus, smug as ever in these moments, chuckled lowly. It rumbled in his chest, and made Simon fall in love for the millionth time that minute.

 

“Let’s move this to the bed.” He murmured, his kiss finding its way to the corner of Simon’s mouth.

 

He nodded dumbly but didn’t have the processing power to move just yet. Markus’ hands were trailing their way up his sides again, then down to dip teasingly over the arch of his hips. Just the tips of his fingers now, knowing full well what he was doing. Simon’s quiet moan cut off into a gasp when Markus seized the back of his thighs and hauled them up around his waist.

 

Simon’s body reacted almost automatically, latching onto Markus and holding as tightly as he could. He buried his face against his partner’s shoulder in order to somewhat attempt to gather his thoughts. It took a few moments for his processors to catch up, his temple adopting that familiar ache where his LED used to reside. Sending information to wire ends that were not there anymore.

 

He knew Markus was taking the familiar trek to what they had converted into a bedroom. Simon enjoyed the process of slipping into a stasis to rest, and Markus, well, Markus enjoyed having a bed to expand their activities upon.

 

Simon closed his eyes for a moment, his fingers curling tightly into Markus’ shirt. He hesitated—then pressed an open-mouthed kiss against his neck, humming in appreciating when Markus’ steps staggered slightly. So, he had turned his sensors up. Perfect.

 

The blonde shifted, trailing kisses upwards. He placed them along his jaw, then back down over his neck. It was only a moment before he decided biting down was the best option, which earned a pleased gasp from his lover.

 

It was Simon’s turn to smile smugly.

 

Markus dropped him onto the bed, and Simon immediately shifted back against the headboard. His eyes never left his partner’s, looking Markus over slowly with a hooded gaze. The blonde moved, finally untangling himself from his shirt and tossing it aside, more than pleased when he noticed Markus was doing the same. He was always something to look at, for a prototype model someone had taken extra care with choosing and sculpting that body. Simon sometimes wished he could give them his personal thanks.

 

He was startled out of his thoughts when Markus suddenly grabbed his ankles, and yanked Simon back on the bed. The blonde gave a yelp that dissolved into a laugh. His voice was still static with arousal, and the manhandling just made it all the worse. He squirmed with no real fight to it, blushing darkly and covering his face as Markus hurried to undo his pants with those all too perfect, artist fingers.

 

Markus laughed lowly for the second time that day, and Simon kicked at him. His ankle was caught once again in a vice like, yet ever so gentle grip. He opened his eyes just in time to watch Markus press a gentle kiss to his calf. A mismatched gaze met his, and gave a small, knowing smile. Markus moved gracefully, finally managing to slide off Simon’s pants and toss them aside. Strong hands ran up and down Simon’s legs slowly, merely taking in the sight of him.

 

“You’re beautiful.” Markus mumbled, leaning over and pressing his lips right over the thirium pump outlined against Simon’s stomach.

 

The blonde flushed faintly, feeling it skip a cycle beneath Markus’ mouth.

 

“Markus, honestly…”

 

“I mean it, Simon.” Another kiss was to the center of his chest. Simon fighting to keep still beneath him. Every touch set his synthetic nerve endings ablaze. “I mean it.”

 

Another kiss—then another. It was so much Simon had to close his eyes. A teasing drag of his tongue that ripped a whine from Simon’s throat. He gripped the bedsheets so tightly he feared they may rip. Markus knew _exactly_ what he was doing, he could feel it.

 

Markus pulled back, and he had almost complained at the loss. Until he heard the telltale sounds of the other android shedding his remaining clothing. Simon let out a pleased breath, opening his eyes to look over his partner perhaps a little selfishly.

 

That gentle touch returned to Simon’s ankle, tracing a slow, teasing path up to his thigh. He noticed the synthetic skin on Markus’ hand had slipped away, and his own body was following suit with a will of its own. A soft hum resonated within his throat, and Simon arched himself closer. He felt those fingers dip around beneath him, pressing against his entrance.

 

The look on Markus’ face was somehow even more smug than anything previous. He grasped Simon’s other leg, pushing it up to his chest. The familiar warnings of disrupted thirium flow flashed across Simon’s vision. The pressure in his cheeks returned, and he knew without looking in a mirror that they were a dark shade of blue.

 

“Do not—”

“Already ready for me, Simon?” Markus’ tone was teasing, and it made Simon want to smack him. He brought his hands up to cover his face, only to have Markus pull them away.

 

“No, come on. I want to see you.” He pressed a gentle kiss to Simon’s lips. Their fingers threaded together—and Simon gasped.

 

The connection had been made a million times before, but it still managed to render Simon breathless. To be so intertwined with thought, soul, and body—it was a thrill and a half. A form of drug that he had never expected himself to get addicted to. If he could spend every day like this, intertwined so completely with the man he loved so dearly then he would never have a complaint or care in the world.

 

Markus understood, and Simon knew he understood. Speaking with unspoken words and wound together so tight he feared that their synthetic bodies may crack. He felt Markus push into him, and the grip on his hand tightened. The moan that slipped from Simon’s lips was broken in the best of ways. He squeezed Markus’ hand insistently, begging him to just _move_ already.

 

He complied. The movements were slow at first and sent Simon’s head spinning with each thrust. Before, he had never understood the human concept of _making love,_ but this was love in the purest form.

 

It was love in the curve of Markus’ synthetic spine. Love in the furrow of his brow giving way to how much he was feeling in turn. Love in the way his fingers twitched against Simon’s before clutching all the tighter. Love in the small murmurs that his voice made.

 

Love—

Love—

 _Love_ —

 

The movements grew harder and quicker. Simon knew from the bridge between their beings that the bubbling feeling was mutual. He gasped and shuddered, his processors lagging and not able to keep up with the words now bubbling out of his mouth. Simon had no idea what he was saying, but it must have been pleasing Markus.

 

The bed started to shake and thump against the wall. Markus’ freehand went up to grip the headboard for support, and Simon’s legs wound tightly around Markus’ body.

 

Time was a blur, an illusion. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but it felt like a century in the best of ways. The movement of Markus’ hips slowed once again to what could only be described as a torturous, slow pace. Every thrust deep and precise, causing Simon to whine loud enough to be considered embarrassing, his back arching off of the bed.

 

Markus shifted, grasping Simon’s freehand and pulling it from its tense grip on the bedsheets. The blonde knew Markus was willing him to _look._ He could feel the command between the thrumming connection of their palms.

 

Blue eyes slipped open, heavy breaths pushing past Simon’s lips as his body frantically tried not to overheat and ventilate out what it could. He swallowed back another weak sound the second Markus brought his hand to his lips.

 

He kissed Simon’s fingers gently, then pushed them against his lips in encouragement. Simon watched in rapt fascination, spreading his fingers over Markus’ mouth, then pushing two inside. Markus took it all too easily, sliding his smooth tongue along the pad of his fingers, sucking on them playfully. It was enough to make Simon _writhe._

 

Between that and the slow, purposeful thrusts he could not hold out much longer. Markus must have known that, their bodies in perfect sync with the interfacing of their entire beings.

 

Simon’s entire body seized, a soft gasp escaping his lips. He felt Markus moan around his fingers and felt the rattle of his partner’s climax shake between them.

 

He collapsed back on the bed, breathing hard and waiting for the static to clear from his vision. Simon felt Markus resting heavily on top of him, felt the hot breath fanning against his neck. Their hands still forever intertwined, lovingly laying in each other’s mental embrace.

 

Markus didn’t shift for a long while. He pulled out of Simon carefully, and settled in beside him. They only let go in order to shift closer. Simon nestled in against him, tucking his head beneath Markus’ chin.

 

A gentle kiss was pressed to his hair, and Simon happily took his hand again once it sought out his own. They laid like that for what felt like an eternity. Wrapped peacefully thought within thought, relaxing as sunlight streamed in warmly from their bedroom window.

 

Simon felt warm. He felt safe, and comfortable.

 

He felt loved.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter! @acornandroid


End file.
